


Full Stops Redux

by Ladysarah



Series: Live Fast, Die Young [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Virgin!Darcy, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/pseuds/Ladysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake of the smut that <i>almost</i> happened in Full Stops and Exclamation Points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stops Redux

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND ON SARAH'S BRAIN ON WRITING: 
> 
> When I wrote the first draft of Drifting Along, the entire LFDY 'verse was supposed to be in a one-shot and there was supposed to be car smut. Then Meri helped me to realize that it would be better to spread it out through several chapters/parts. So when I started writing Full Stops, I wanted the car smut in there and I wrote it. Only problem was that the events surrounding the smut and Darcy's behavior didn't line up and it wasn't making sense. I was still trying to make sense of these characters and their motives and the way I planned things wasn't working. So I cut it. But thank goodness I saved it in my pt. 3 notes because now I can share it with you!
> 
> The events in Full Stops happens as is (except the day after Drifting Along instead of three weeks later) until the point when they are making out on the bed and things start to get really heated. Darcy freaked out (I am pretty sure it was seeing a picture of Peggy on his bedside table, but also just things going on in her head) and ran. She ended up in the garage in the same car they took outside the city. This is where Steve finds her and she tells him she is a virgin (by way of some lost snarky unicorn comment), and they are now sitting in the back seat of the Jeep coming to the end of a conversation about her level of "readiness" when it comes to being involved with Steve, in more ways than just sex. 
> 
> I don't know how long it will be until the official third part of this verse, so here is some instant gratification to help. At least you didn't have to wait two years for this morsel, right?

“So…We take it slow. Really slow. I can do that, if you still want, well, us. Or I can leave you alone if—”

“I don’t want you to leave me alone.” His eyes snap to hers and her breath hitches. The familiar flutter returns to her stomach and she itches to touch him again. Raising a hand she brushes a lock of hair off his forehead, combing it to the side with her fingers. She can see the relief and hope in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve turns a little in his seat and catches her hand in his, turning his head to lay a soft kiss on her palm.

“Is this okay?” His tone is teasing but she picks up on how serious he is, making sure that he doesn’t cross a line or push her into something she isn’t ready for. Her heart melts a little at the thought.

“Yes.”

“How about this?” He kisses her wrist, lingering over her pulse and she can feel it speed up under his touch. She can only nod. He dips his head slowly and lays a kiss on her cheek as she inhales his scent, pulling it into her lungs, committing it to memory. He pulls away just enough to speak and his warm breath coasts over her skin. “Too much?”

Darcy turns and looks at him. Even in the low light of the garage she can see the tiny flecks of gold that she saw the day before, but the blue of his eyes is darker. She brushes her nose against his softly and pulls her body closer to his.

“No.” She brushes her lips against his and sighs at the feeling. Just like before, in his room, this feels right. Her hand cups his cheek as she pulls away, thumb brushing over the short stubble that is starting to grow in.

“We don’t have to go too slow, do we?” He smiles and shakes his head. “Good. ‘Cause I wasn’t kidding about you being an amazing kisser.”

They fall into kissing much as they had earlier in his room and Darcy feels the familiar tug to rush forward. Every thought of taking things slower flees from her mind. Still, each time things intensify, she can feel Steve reeling himself in. Hands that start to ghost over her waist pull back sharply as he kisses her just a little softer. Lips that start to trail away from her mouth reroute themselves back to safe territory. She would find it endearing if she didn’t want it, ache for it, just as much as she sensed he did.

Steve’s fingers trace the hem of her shorts softly and before he can pull away, she grabs his hand and places it on her waist, kissing him a little harder. He uses his hand to pull her closer and hums contently against her lips. His fingers trace over her and move along her back, taking her in as she runs her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging.  She releases his hair and runs her hands over his broad shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. Their bodies are twisted awkwardly in the small space and her neck is starting to become sore from the angle. Slowly she lifts herself up to kneeling and puts one knee on the other side of his hips, straddling him.

“Darcy.” The admonition falls short as soon as their lips touch.

The button-up is tugged from her shoulders and tossed to the side as she moves her hips. She can feel him pressed against her and a soft gasp erupts from her. Steve pauses.

“God. Darcy, I really want to do this right here, right now,” she presses into him again and he sucks in a breath, “but your first time shouldn’t be in a car.”

“I don’t care.” She dips her head and licks along his jaw. He pulls away.

“Darcy.” His tone is stern. She sits up and looks him in the eye.

“Steve.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Steve sighs, the feel of warm breath sends goose bumps skittering along her neck.

“Are you sure about this,” he asks? Darcy isn’t sure if he means the car or the virginity bit, but she bites her lip, trying to think of a way to explain it to him.

“Listen, I am not going to start writing Mrs. Darcy Rogers in my journal or giving you puppy eyes from across the room. I’m not going to get upset when you don’t return my phone calls. I just… It’s… Yesterday, when Lufti took me drifting with him, there was this feeling; it was an adrenalin rush and it was exciting, but it was more than that. I felt free and there was this peace. No ‘what if’s or ‘you shouldn’t’s. I was at peace. That’s how I feel when I am with you. When we are kissing,” she lays a kiss on his jaw and can feel the muscle tighten, “when you are holding me…Touching me…It feels comfortable.” She looks into his eyes again. “Plus, isn’t that how you’re supposed to lose your virginity? In the back of a car?” He rolls his eyes at her but a smile isn’t far behind.

“Not when you have a perfectly good bed in a room with a lock on the door.”

“Oh. Well, then,” she moves as if to climb off his lap, hand on the door. “Do you think Bucky would be up to doing it in a car?”

Steve growls, pulling her back into him, kissing her hard and cutting off her laughter. His hands are under her shirt, ghosting up her stomach. She rips at her tank, pulling it over her head before hastily unhooking and removing her bra, leaving it to find where her other clothes have landed. Steve’s eyes take her in and she can see the desire in his gaze. His lips find her collar, trailing open mouthed kisses down her chest before coming to a stop between her breasts. His hand is on her again, cupping her and massaging her before taking a nipple between his fingers to pinch and roll and she groans at the feeling. Then his mouth is on her, sucking a nipple into his mouth. God, why hasn’t she done this sooner?

“Too many clothes.” She pulls his shirt over his head and runs her hands down his chest and through the coarse blond curls that were there. A shot of arousal shoots through her and straight down to her core. She finds one if his nipples and teases her nails across the sensitive skin. The low groan that escapes his mouth is the most erotic thing that she has ever heard. She does it again.

His arms wrap around her as he moves to lay them down on the seat but her hands gripping the seat behind him stops his effort. He gives her a confused look.

“I, uh, I heard that’s a little easier if the girl is on top. Gives her a little more control over…everything.”

He grins up at her before nipping at her neck. “Whatever you want, doll.” He finds her pulse and starts sucking.

“Also, I probably should have asked before we both became naked from the waist up,” his lips slip down to her chest again and her breath hitches, “but do you have a condom?” He stops cold.

“Shit.” His eyes close tightly and she can practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Wait, yes.” He lifts his hips slightly, pressing his hard length into her and ripping a soft moan from her lips, as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a leather wallet.

“Tony started putting these in my wallet not long after you got here,” he says, a familiar wrapper appears in his hand. "After a couple of attempts to throw them away only to find a new one there the next day I stopped trying. Never been so thankful for his stubbornness in my life.”

Darcy grabs the foil packet, biting her lip as she places it in the cup holder between the two front seats. She leans against the back of the passenger seat, as much as she can anyway, he is a large man in a small space, and lets her hands drift down to her shorts, popping open the button before pulling down the zipper. His hands are on her hips, thumbs helping to drag her shorts and panties away from her body. It takes some tricky coordination that should be the least sexy thing in the world but only makes her wetter, then she is completely bare before him. She makes to reach for his belt but is stopped by his soft voice.

“Not yet.”

He brings her closer to his chest, his curls teasing her nipples. He covers every inch of her that he can reach with kisses, alternating between teeth, soft lips, and licks. He latches onto her breast again, his hand stroking her thigh before his thumb reaches through her damp curls and—

“Oh, God.” The sensation rips through her and she pitches forward, forehead resting against his head and hands on his shoulders. His thumb rubs circles around her clit slowly, setting a rhythm before pulling away moments later. The loss of contact pulls a whimper from her lips and she can feel him smile around her nipple. His fingers replace his thumb, slipping through her lips to caress her folds, sending waves of arousal crashing through her.

“If you need me to stop, for any reason, let me know.” She can only nod and he dips a finger into her, whispering about how wet she is. The thought that this should all feel foreign ghosts through her mind and she wonders if it’s odd that it doesn’t. He starts moving and she pursues the feeling it creates. Minutes pass and he slips in a second finger. “Doin’ okay?”

She answers by cupping the side of his face and tilting his head up to kiss him, chasing after his tongue with her own. The heel of his hand pushes into her clit and everything speeds up, their tempo blending with the rocking of the jeep. She can feel the tension rising, urging her forward. His fingers crook inside of her as he moves and after a couple of strokes his fingers hit a spot that has her pulling away from their kiss to moan loudly as she rocks faster.

“Steve, I…I-“

“Just let it go.” His whispered words in her ear and a final stroke from his fingers set her off, silently gasping for air as the waves of her orgasm wash over her. His movements slowly come to a stop before pulling out of her. Her breathing slowly evens out as his hands caress her hips and she rocks into him again. The release from her orgasm was mind blowing, but it only served to make her want more.

She licks and kisses his neck as her hands run down his chest, tracing the contours of each muscle. Her fingers dip into the waist of his jeans before she palms him firmly, massaging him through the material. Steve releases a barely contained breath, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and a wave of pride runs through her. She licks at his earlobe.

“You like that, Steve?” She can’t help the giggle that slips from her lips when he groans loudly, bucking into her hand.

“Darcy, I really don’t want to rush you, but can we—“ she bites her way down the tendon in his neck, cutting him off as she undoes his jeans and slips her hand into his boxers and grabs his cock. His hips raise off the seat and she helps him push his clothes down past his knees. The sight of him, large and hard in her hand and his eyes closed, trying to reign in his control, propels her forward. She runs her fingers lightly up and down his firm cock before noticing the drop of liquid at the tip. She spreads it around the head with her thumb and he pulls her hand away.

“My hand may have seen a lot of action lately, but if you still want to go through with this you need to stop.” The tension in his voice is thick and Darcy smiles at his undoing. She reaches for the foil wrapper.

“Then I suggest that we get going.” The effort to get him completely naked hits a few roadblocks in the limited space. Steve looks around, his inner tactician working to make things more comfortable. He spots something on the ledge of the back of the seat and pulls at it. The back gives way, opening up into the back of the jeep and sending him backwards with a wince.

“Are you okay?” She moves forward to get a better look at his face and stops when she feels his length rub against her wet lips. He pulls a seat buckle from underneath his hip and grips her thighs, pushing against her.

“Darcy…” She hands him the condom and watches as he quickly rips open the packet and, as she pulls back to give him a little room, rolls it on. This is it.

“Ready?” She nods and raises herself above him, one hand on his chest and one hand gripping the seatbelt hanging from the side. She hovers over him as he positions himself at her entrance, rubbing his head against her folds, gathering and spreading her wetness. She starts to lower herself, taking his head in before the need to move gingerly as he stretches her takes over. Every inch she takes in the more Steve struggles to stay still. His grip on her hips tightens every second. His fingers flex. The discomfort of stretching around him almost distracts her from noticing when he is filling her completely.

The tightness ebbs slowly and her knees protest the angle they have been forced into. She shifts to preposition herself and gasps at the sensation the movement causes deep inside her.

“How are you doin’, Darcy?” His eyes, dark and intense, are trained on her, ready to do anything she asks.

“Fine. Good. Really good. Wow.” She lets go of the seat belt and places her hand on his chest, using him for leverage as she starts gently moving.

Darcy isn’t naïve. She took health, she heard stories from girlfriends in high school, not to mention the fact that Steve is noticeably large. She expected discomfort would play a role in the loss of her virginity. What she didn’t expect was how quickly the pleasure would take over.

Each new movement, each slow lift of her hips, sends another wave a pleasure coursing through her, urging her onward. His hands help her set a pace, the sounds of heavy breathing and meeting skin and moans filling the jeep. As she falls into the rhythm on her own his hands wonder, one caressing the back of her thigh while the other reaches up to play with her breasts. She can feel her heartbeat as it tries to break free from her chest.

The heat of the garage is pressing in on them, drawing sweat from their skin and making it harder to hold on to each other. When her grip on him falters and she struggles to regain her momentum Steve sits up, wraps his arms around her and spins them, just like he had in his room. He takes the time to make sure that there aren’t any seat belts in the way, then lowers her onto the seat, his head nuzzling her neck. She takes to opportunity to bite on his earlobe, receiving a deep groan and sharp thrust in return.

She wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him locked close to her as he moves slowly in and out. The pleasure, slow and smooth, spreads out through her limbs and out of her mouth in a low moan.

“Faster…Steve, god, please…” Her arms encircle round his back as he gradually speeds up, clinging to his sweat covered skin, nipples rubbing against the coarse textured curls on his chest. His hands change the angle of her hips just enough to allow him in deeper and she can’t think anymore. The fire has taken over her mind with the sole purpose of racing to the end. She lifts her hips to bring them together faster, the pace not yet fast enough to satisfy. He whispers her name into her skin as his hips snap against hers. She can feel another orgasm building and clenches around him experimentally.

“Darcy…” She clenches again and is rewarded with his hand on her clit, rubbing furiously. She bites down on his shoulder to stifle her moans. His mouth is on her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he drives into her, sending her over the edge as she throws her head back, whimpering and crying out at the feeling rushing over her. Through the ripples and haze of her orgasm she can feel his breathing pick up. A moment later his thrusts falter and he comes with a groan and a shudder.

“You’re not a unicorn anymore,” Steve smirks before dipping to kiss her. They lay in the hot jeep, catching their breath and stroking each other for several minutes before he pulls out of her, still half hard, and slips off and ties the condom, trying to find somewhere to set it while they pull their clothes together. Darcy is in the process of pulling on her panties when the familiar creak of the office door resonates through the garage and a brief ray of light comes shining in. They rush to get as many of their clothes on as they can, but it only serves to rock the jeep and catch the attention of whoever has joined them.

“Cap? Is that yo—Okay, that is bare ass, Rogers. I did not need to see that.” Over Steve’s shoulder and through the window she can see Tony, hand covering his eyes, still wearing the clear green visor. “Why are you naked in the garage, anyway?” There is a beat of silence and he starts laughing. “How you doin’, Lewis?” She hears Steve growl and she can’t help but laugh at their situation.

“Shut up, Stark, or I’ll have you filling out our paperwork by yourself for the next two months.” Tony was already backing away from the jeep and had his hand on the door handle when he answered.

“Whatever you say, El Capitan.” He opens the door again, light streaming in, and yells, “Who had five months on Steve and Darcy?”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, in every adaptation Tony interrupts and is an asshole. Also, bets. 
> 
> I am [nourgelitnius](http://nourgelitnius.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to say Hi. Also, comments help feed me. If you feel so inclined, you know where to type.


End file.
